dcdbfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Bruce Wayne
|dataprima = maggio 1939 |creatore = Bob Kane Bill Finger |affiliazione = Batman Family Justice League Wayne Enterprises Outsiders |abilità = Grande detective Combattente esperto |parenti = Patrick Wayne (nonno paterno) Roderick Kane (nonno materno) Elizabeth "Betsy" Kane (nonna materna) Thomas Wayne (padre) Martha Wayne (madre) Damian Wayne (figlio) Dick Grayson (figlio adottivo) Tim Drake (figlio adottivo) Jason Todd (figlio adottivo) }} Bruce Wayne è il magnate dietro cui si cela Batman, supereroe creato da Bob Kane e Bill Finger per la serie Detective Comics, edita dalla DC Comics. Ha fatto la sua prima apparizione nel fumetto nel maggio 1939. Dopo aver assistito all'omicidio dei suoi genitori, decise di allenarsi per raggiungere la perfezione fisica e intellettuale e vestire un costume per combattere il crimine. Batman vigila su Gotham City, assistito da molti aiutanti, tra cui la spalla Robin e il maggiordomo Alfred Pennyworth, e le sue avventure mentre combatte i criminali della città sono state raccontate in fumetti, film e riviste pulp. Differentemente da molti supereroi, non possiede alcun superpotere; si serve di intelletto, capacità deduttive, scienza e tecnologia, prestanza fisica e intimidazione nella sua lotta contro il crimine. Batman divenne un personaggio molto popolare subito dopo la sua creazione e, grazie a questa popolarità, ricevette una sua serie fumettistica. Col tempo, nacquero altri progetti dedicati al personaggio. Alla fine degli anni '60, la serie televisiva Batman utilizzò un'estetica per i personaggi che venne associata ai personaggi anche molti anni dopo la fine della serie. Ci furono molti tentativi di riportare il personaggio alle sue radici dark, risultati nella miniserie a fumetti del 1986 Il ritorno del Cavaliere Oscuro, creata da Frank Miller. Questa miniserie e il successo del film Batman diretto da Tim Burton riaccesero l'interesse del pubblico per il personaggio. Essendo un'icona culturale, Batman ha ricevuto adattamenti in ogni genere di media, dalla radio alla televisione ai film. Batman ha numerosi soprannomi, tra cui Il cavaliere oscuro, Il crociato incappucciato, Il giustiziere e Il pipistrello. Storia La storia di Batman ha subìto, nel tempo, molte revisioni e modifiche di varie entità. Pochi degli elementi che compongono la storia di Batman sono rimasti costanti. L'evento centrale e fisso nella storia di Batman è la nascita del personaggio. Quando era bambino, Bruce Wayne rimane sconvolto nell'assistere alla morte dei suoi genitori, il Dr. Thomas Wayne e sua moglie Marta, uccisi da Joe Chill. Questo lo portò a combattere il crimine a Gotham nei panni di Batman. Spesso, il giovane Bruce viene ritratto mentre prega nella sua stanza, suggerendo che sia di fede cristiana come sua madre. La Golden Age Nella sua prima apparizione nell'albo , Batman viene già ritratto mentre combatte il crimine. Le origini del personaggio vennero presentate per la prima volta nell'albo , per poi essere chiarite in . Come scritto in questi funetti, Bruce Wayne è figlio del Dr. Thomas Wayne e di sua moglie Martha, due personalità facoltose e caritatevoli di Gotham City. Bruce cresce a Wayne Manor e conduce un'infanzia felice e privilegiata fino all'età di otto anni, quando i suoi genitori vengono uccisi da un piccolo criminale chiamato Joe Chill, mentre tornano da un cinema. Bruce giura di liberare la città dal male che ha portato via i suoi genitori. Comincia, quindi, un intenso allenamento fisico e psicologico; tuttavia, si accorge che queste capacità, da sole, non sono abbastanza. «I criminali sono una specie superstiziosa e codarda» osserva Bruce «quindi, il mio travestimento deve essere capace di incutere terrore nei loro cuori. Deve essere una creatura della notte, nera, terribile...». Come se rispondesse ai suoi desideri, un pipistrello volò improvvisamente attraverso la finestra, ispirando Bruce ad assumere l'identità di Batman. Nelle prime strisce, la carriera di Batman come vigilante suscita inizialmente le ire della polizia. Durante questo periodo, Waine ha una fidanzata di nome Julie Madison. Wayne conosce un giovane acrobata del circo rimasto orfano, Dick Grayson, che diventa la sua spalla, Robin. Batman diventa anche uno dei fondatori della Justice Society of America, nonostante lui, come Superman, sia un membro onorario e partecipa solo occasionalmente. I rapporti tra Batman e la legge si distendono velocemente e diventa un membro onorario del dipartimento di polizia di Gotham. In questo periodo, il maggiordomo Alfred giunge a Wayne Manor e, dopo aver dedotto l'identità segreta del Dinamico Dueo, offre loro i propri servigi. La Silver Age Dopo l'introduzione del multi-verso della DC Comics negli anni '60, venne stabilito, con effetto retroattivo, che le storie della Golden Age vedono protagonista Batman di Terra Due, un personaggio di un mondo parallelo. Questa versione di Batman è affiancato e sposato con Catwoman di Terra Due, Selina Kyle (come mostrato nell'albo Superman Family #211), e ha una figlia, Helena Wayne che, sotto le spoglie della Cacciatrice, diventa – assieme a Robin di Terra Due – la protettrice di Gotham, dopo che Bruce abbandona il suo ruolo per diventare commissario di polizia, posizione che manterrà fino a quando viene ucciso durante una delle sue ultime avventure come Batman. Alcuni titoli su Batman, tuttavia, ignorano questa distinzione (poiché, a differenza di Flash o Lanterna Verde, gli albi di Batman vennero pubblicati ininterrottamente durante gli anni '50) e, occasionalmente, fanno riferimenti alle storie della Golden Age. Ciononostante, i dettagli della storia di Batman sono stati alterati o espansi attraverso i decenni. Tra le aggiunte si annotano l'incontro con il Superman del futuro durante la giovinezza, l'essere cresciuto da suo zio Philip Wayne (introdotto nell'albo nel febbraio 1969) dopo la morte di Thomas e Martha Wayne, e l'apparizione di Thomas e Bruce con le vesti di, rispettivamente, Batman e Robin. Nel 1980, l'editore Paul Levitz commissionò la serie limitata La leggenda segreta di Batman (The Untold Legend of the Batman) per raccontare accuratamente le origini e la storia di Batman.'' Durante la Silver Age, Batman incontra e lavora regolarmente con molti altri eroi, tra cui spicca Superman, che affianca regolarmente nella serie a fumetti World's Finest Comics che inizia nel 1954 e termina nel 1986 con la cancellazione della serie. Spesso, Batman e Superman vengono ritratti come amici molto stretti. Batman diventa uno dei fondatori della Justice League of America, apparsa per la prima volta nell'albo degli anni '60. Negli anni '70 e '80, The Brave and the Bold divenne un titolo esclusivo su Batman, in cui il cavaliere oscuro di allea con differenti eroi dell'universo DC ogni mese. Nel 1969, come parte della revisione di Batman, Dick Grayson sparisce dalle storie per frequentare il college. Inoltre, Bruce Wayne si trasferisce da Wayne Manor in un appartamento in cima all'edificio che ospita la Wayne Foundation, al centro di Gotham, per poter essere più vicino al crimine di Gotham. Batman passa gli anni '70 e l'inizio degli anni '80 lavorando prevalentemente da solo, con occasionali affiancamenti da parte di Robin e Batgirl. Le avventure di Batman diventano, inoltre, più cupe e truci in questo periodo, con l'aumentare di crimini violenti, inclusa la prima apparizione (la prima dalla Golden Age) di un insano e delittuoso Joker e l'arrivo di Ra's al Ghul. Negli anni '80, Dick Grayson diventa Nightwing. Nell'ultimo numero di The Brave and the Bold nel 1983, Batman abbandona la Justice League e forma un nuovo gruppo chiamato Outsiders. Rimane il leader del gruppo fino all'albo (1986), quando la collana cambia titolo. Batman moderno ]] Dopo l'albo a tiratura limitata , la DC Comics ricominciò le storie di alcuni dei personaggi maggiori, per aggiornarli e renderli più accattivanti agli occhi delle nuove generazioni. Frank Miller narrò nuovamente le origini di Batman nella storyline ''Batman: Anno Uno, apparsa negli albi , , e , che enfatizza un tono più cattivo nel personaggio. Nonostante Batman di Terra-Due sia stato eliminato dalla storia, molte storie della Silver Age e della carriera Terra-Uno di Batman (assieme ad alcune storie della Golden Age) rimangono canoniche nell'universo post-Crisi, con le origini del personaggio che rimangono sostanzialmente immutate, nonostante le minime alterazioni. Per esempio, i poliziotti di Gotham sono quasi tutti corrotti, cosa che aumenta la necessità dell'esistenza di Batman.'' Mentre il passato di Dick Grayson rimane più o meno invariato, la storia di Jason Todd, il secondo Robin, è alterata, rendendolo un orfano che tenta di rubare le gomme alla Batmobile. Viene inoltre eliminato Phillip Wayne, rendendo Alfred il tutore di Bruce durante l'adolescenza. Inoltre, Batman non è più uno dei fondatori della Justice League, ma ne diventa leader per un breve periodo dopo la rinascita del team nel 1987. Per aiutare l'inserimento del nuovo passato del Batman post-Crisi, la DC lanciò la collana Legends of the Dark Knight nel 1989 e pubblicò varie miniserie e storie ad albo unico per narrare tutte le vicende accadute dopo il periodo Anno uno. Nella storyline del 1988 Batman: Una morte in famiglia (Batman: A Death in the Family), pubblicata negli albi , , e , Jason Todd viene ucciso da Joker. Conseguentemente, Batman assume un approccio più cupo, alcune volte addirittura eccessivo, nella sua lotta al crimine. Batman lavora da solo fino al 1990, quando entra in scena Tim Drake che diventa il terzo Robin. Todd viene fatto risorgere nel 2005, diventando un nemico del crociato incappucciato sotto le vesti del secondo Cappuccio Rosso. Molte delle storyline maggiori dagli anni '90 sono state crossover tra i personaggi della DC che si sono protratte per più di un albo. Nel 1993, in contemporanea con l'albo Morte di Superman, la DC Comics pubblicò la storyline Knightfall. Nella prima fase di questa saga, il nuovo villain Bane paralizza Batman e Wayne chiede ad Azrael di ricoprire il ruolo di Batman. Dopo la fine di Knightfall, la storyline si divide in due, seguendo le vicende di Azrael e di Bruce Wayne, che cerca di diventare nuovamente Batman. I due archi storici si ricollegano in KnightsEnd, quando Azrael è diventato notevolmente violento e viene sconfitto da Bruce Wayne, ormai ristabilitosi. Dick Grayson veste i panni del crociato incappucciato per un breve periodo, mentre Wayne si allena per poter riprendere il suo ruolo di Batman. Il crossover del 1994 Zero Hour cambia nuovamente gli aspetti della continuity DC, inclusa quella di Batman. Notevole tra questi cambiamenti è il cambiamento di comportamento dei criminali di Gotham: invece di sapere che Batman è realmente esistente, in questa nuova continuity credono che quella del cavaliere oscuro sia solo una leggenda. Similmente, il killer dei coniugi Wayne non è mai stato catturato né identificato, rimuovendo, di fatto, Joe Chill dalla continuity, rendendo le saghe come Batman: Anno Due non canoniche. Batman ritorna a essere un membro della Justice League nel 1996 grazie al rilancio a opera di Grant Morrison nella serie JLA. Mentre Batman contribuisce a molti successi del team, la Justice League non aiuta il cavaliere oscuro quando Gotham affronta una grande catastrofe durante l'ultimo crossover degli anni '90. Nella saga Cataclysm del 1998, Gotham City viene devastata da un terremoto. Privato della maggior parte delle sue risorse tecnologiche, Batman combatte per reclamare la città dalle gang criminali durante la saga del 1999 Batman: Terra di nessuno (No Man's Land). Lex Luthor, mentre aiuta a ricostruire Gotham alla fine di No Man's Land, accusa Wayne di omicidio, dando vita agli archi narrativi Bruce Wayne: Assassino? (Bruce Wayne: Murderer?) e Bruce Wayne: Fuggitivo (Bruce Wayne: Fugitive); Wayne, alla fine, viene assolto da ogni accusa. La serie limitata del 2005 Crisi d'identità (Identity Crisis), rivela che Zatanna ha modificato i ricordi di Batman, cosa che porta alla sua perdita di fiducia nel resto della comunità di supereroi. Batman in seguito creerà il Sistema di sorveglianza satellitare Brother I per osservare i movimenti degli altri eroi. La saltuaria cooperazione con Maxwell Lord è uno dei principali eventi che portano alla miniserie Crisi infinita (Infinite Crisis), che ristruttura nuovamente la continuity DC. Nell'albo , Alexander Luthor Jr. dice che nella recente storia della "Nuova Terra", introdotta nei numeri precedenti della serie, l'assassino dei coniugi Wayne – Joe Chill – è stato catturato, eliminando, di fatto, tutto quello accaduto dopo la serie Ora zero - Crisi nel tempo (Zero Hour: Crisis in Time). Batman e un team di supereroi distruggono Brother Eye e gli OMAC. Dopo Crisi infinita Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson e Tim Drake ripercorrono il percorso che Bruce ha intrapreso quando aveva abbandonato Gotham, per "ricostruire Batman". Nella saga Faccia a faccia (Batman: Face the Face), Batman e Robin tornano a Gotham dopo un anno di assenza. Alla fine dell'arco narrativo, Bruce adotta Tim e suo figlio. Il seguente arco narrativo, Batman & Son, introduce Damian Wayne, figlio di Bruce Wayne e Talia al Ghul. Batman, assieme a Superman e Wonder Woman, riforma la Justice League nella nuova serie Justice League of America e guida la nuova incarnazione degli Outsiders. Batman R.I.P. Batman era coinvolto in una battaglia con il Dr. Simon Hurt e il "Guanto Nero", un'organizzazione criminale dedicata alla corruzione, quando questi tentano di distruggere Batman e tutto quello per cui lotta. Utilizzando attacchi sia fisici che psicologici, il Guanto Nero metta alla prova la risolutezza del crociato incappucciato, obbligandolo a adottare temporaneamente la folle personalità di "Batman di Zur-En-Arrh". Viene, quindi, portato all'Arkham Asylum per affrontare Joker. Apparentemente sconfitto, Batman viene sepolto vivo dal Guanto Nero, che includeva la fidanzata di Bruce Wayne, Jezebel Jet, che aveva tradito il filantropo. Con l'aiuto di Robin e Nightwing, riesce a ribatlare la situazione. Nello scontro finale con il Dr. hurt, Baman è coinvolto in uno schianto con l'elicottero. La storyline si conclude con il destino di Batman e l'identità del Dr. Hurt ancora avvolte nel mistero. Hurt, durante tutto l'arco narrativo, afferma di essere Thomas Wayne, mentre Batman sospetta si tratti di Mangrove Pierce, un attore psicopatico. "Morte" In , Batman si confronta con Darkseid nel bunker del villain. Batman fa uno strappo alla sua regola sull'uso delle armi e uccide Darkseid, sparandogli il proiettile che ha ucciso Orion. Mentre sta morendo, Darkseid lancia contro Batman la Sanzione Omega (che intrappola l'anima della vittima colpita in una serie di vite alternative, una peggiore dell'altra). Alla fine del penultimo albo della serie, Superman ritorna sulla Terra dal 31º secolo, in cui aveva avuto accesso alla Miracolosa macchina alter-realtà di Braniac 5 della legione dei Supereroi. In preda alla rabbia, Superman attacca il bunker di Darkseid, trovando all'interno il corpo bruciacchiato di Batman. Il cavaliere oscuro è apparentemente morto. Tuttavia, la Sanzione Omega non uccide le proprie vittime: invece, manda la loro coscienza in un viaggio tra mondi paralleli, e, al termine di Crisi finale, viene chiarificato che questo è il destino che ha colpito Batman, mentre vede il passaggio di Anthro nel passato. La maggior parte della famiglia di Batman e i suoi amici credono che Bruce Wayne sia morto. L'unico a credere che Bruce sia ancora vivo è il figlio adottivo Tim Drake. Dopo che Dick Grayson ha preso le vesti di Batman e aver dato l'identità di Robin a Damian Wayne, Tim diventa Red Robin e comincia a cercare per il mondo segni del passaggio di Bruce. Mentre si trova a Baghdad, Tim trova un muro con dei disegni raffiguranti l'emblema di Batman, disegnati da Bruce dopo il passaggio di Anthro. Tim capisce che Bruce non è morto, ma perso nel tempo. Nel crossover La notte più profonda (Blackest Night), Mano Nera riesuma il corpo di Bruce Wayne, rubandone il cranio e reclutandolo nel Corpo delle Lanterne Nere. Deadman, il cui corpo è diventato anch'esso un membro delle Lanterne Nere, aiuta i nuovi Batman e Robin, assieme a Red Robin, per combattere i criminali di Gotham deceduti, rianimati come Lanterne Nere. Il cranio di Bruce Wayne venne brevemente rianimato come Lanterna Nera, con un nuovo corpo forgiato dal padrone di Mano Nera, Nekron, per poter combattere la Justice League e i Teen Titan. Dopo che Batman Lanterna Nera aveva creato molti anelli di potere nero per attaccare e uccidere la maggior parte della Justice League, il cranio venne reso nuovamente normale dopo che Nekron spiega che era servito solo per il legame affettivo che aveva con i membri della Justice League. In questa saga viene svelato che il corpo sepolto alla fine di Crisi inale #6 era di un clone, creato da un fallito tentativo di Darkseid di formare un esercito di Batman. A causa di questo, il cranio utilizzato dalle Lanterne Nere e rianimato da Nekron era falso. Dick Grayson, credendo che fosse il vero corpo di Bruce Wayne, tentò di farlo resuscitare nel Pozzo di Lazzaro, dovendosi poi scontrare con un combattente fiero e senza nulla da perdere. Solo più tardi, venne a conoscenza della verità sul cadavere. Ritorno In viene rivelato che Bruce Wayne non è morto, ma solo perso nel tempo. Apparì nell'era paleolitica, nell'era puritana durante la caccia alle streghe, su una nave di pirati, nel West durante la corsa all'oro, durante gli anni '80 (caratterizzati da un'ambientazione noir) e, infine, nel presente. Batman delle caverne In una Gotham paleolitica, una tribù primitiva, nota semplicemente come Gente dei cervi, incontra uno sperduto Bruce Wayne che, con la batcintura in mano, esce circondato da uno stormo di pipistrelli dalla caverna dove è da poco morto Anthro. La tribù, credendo che Bruce sia una specie di divinità dei pipistrelli, lo chiama Uomo dei pipistrelli dopo aver scoperto i simboli di Batman, Superman e Wonder Woman inscritti sulla parete della caverna, vicino al corpo di Anthro. Bruce, ancroa incerto del luogo in cui si trovi, nota qualcosa che somiglia a una nave spaziale familiare e, dopo essere entrato nell'abitacolo, ne scopre il contenuto: il mantello di Superman (l'unico oggetto intatto rimasto), un batsegnale e una copia stracciata del Daily Planet, lanciata dallo staff del quotidiano prima dell'utilizzo della Macchina dei Miracoli. Uno degli uomini della tribù trova una collana, di proprietà di una donna della propria famiglia, tra le mani di Anthro. Il ragazzo prende la cintura dell'Uomo dei pipistrelli per impedirgli di andarsene, poiché pensa che sia il loro salvatore. Improvvisamente, la Gente dei cervi viene attaccata dai Blood Mob guidati da Vandal Savage, che uccide tutti i componenti della tribù, tranne un ragazzo salvato da Bruce che si fa catturare al suo posto. Sia Bruce che la navetta, che venne denominata "Il carro del cielo", vennero portati all'accampamento della Tribù del sangue, dove Savage promette di mangiare Bruce vivo all'alba, credendo sia un membro della "Popolo del cielo", basandosi sul suo arrivo concomitante con l'atterraggio della navetta. Bruce viene legato nel centro al'accampamento, vicino al cadavere di un pipistrello gigante. Bruce comincia a ricordare frammenti di un mantra – superstizioni e criminali, simboli usati contro i codardi, arrendersi ad un ideale. Un terribile e oscuro pipistrello, per combattere l'ingiustizia. Il ragazzo appare con indosso una maschera di cenere e un armatura con il simbolo di un pipistrello. Libera Bruce e gli restituisce la cintura. Dalla batcintura, Bruce prende una capsula curativa e indossa la pelliccia di un pipistrello gigante per coprirsi. Aiutandosi con il contenuto della cintura, Bruce sventa un attacco di Savage e la sua tribù e, affidandosi più all'istinto che alla conoscenza di varie tecniche di combattimento, sconfigge Savage, restituendo la collana al ragazzo, mentre un'inaspettata eclissi solare oscura il cielo. Bruce scappa con il ragazzo e sparisce tra la nebbia di una cascata, ritrovandosi nella Gotham dell'era puritana. Dopo che Bruce è sparito, Superman, Lanterna Verde e Booster Gold riappaiono nel passato grazie alla sfera temporale di Rip Hunter, avendo trovato delle tracce di Bruce nel passato. Superman conferma tramite il suo super-udito che Batman non si trova più in quell'epoca. Superman afferma che devono trovare Batman prima che riesca a tornare nel presente da solo, altrimenti il mondo sarà in grave pericolo. Nella nuova era in cui arriva, Bruce affiora dall'acqua e trova una donna. Vengono attaccati da una creatura tentacolare e Bruce afferra la spada per difendere la donna e se stesso. Cacciatore di streghe Bruce Wayne salva la donna dalla creatura e lei lo cura fino a farlo guarire. Quando lui sviene, vede una collana che ha i simboli di Batman, Superman e Wonder Woman, identici a quelli che ha disegnato nella grotta nell'era paleolitica. Si risveglia della Colonia di Gotham dell'era Puritana, dove assume l'identità del cacciatore di streghe Mordecai e risolve un omicidio, ma si scontra con Fratello Malleus. Nel frattempo, a Vanishing Point, alla fine dei tempi, Booster Gold, Rip Hunter, Lanterna Verde e Superman consultano "L'archivista", che spiega che il tempo è come un telaio aggrovigliato, che si ramifica e si interseca continuamente. Alla fine dell'albo, viene rivelato che l'archivista è lo stesso Batman invecchiato, che ruba la bolla temporale di Rip Hunter e lascia gli eroi ad assistere alla morte dell'universo. Superman rivela che, quando Darkseid ha mandato Batman indietro nel tempo, ha cancellato la sua memoria rendendolo una "arma del giorno del giudizio", essendo a conoscenza del fatto che il potente istinto di sopravvivenza di Batman l'avrebbe riportato al ventesimo secolo, momento in cui sarebbe scattata la trappola di Darkseid. Al villaggio di Gotham, Annie è stata impiccata da Malleus, a causa dei suoi crimini commessi in quanto strega. Lei lo ammonisce, dicendogli che pagherà per quello che ha fatto e che conosce il suo vero nome: Nathaniel Wayne. La donna maledice Malleus e tutta la sua discendenza. Altrove, Bruce emerge da una grande massa d'acqua, chiamando a gran voce Annie. Incespica sulla sabbia della spiaggia, cadendo ai piedi del pirata Barbanera. Pipistrello pirata Sulla spiaggia di Bristol Bay, il temuto pirata Edward "Barbanera" Thatch ha appena affondato la nave del vigilate noto come Pirata Nero. Dal relitto escono due uomini: un giovane uomo che non parla e un uomo insolente con i capelli neri. Barbanera torchia il pirata con i capelli neri, accusandolo di essere il Pirata Nero e gli ordina di portarlo al tesoro di Migani, nelle caverne sopra la città di Gotham. Quando l'uomo nega di essere il Pirata Nero, Barbanera gli mostra l'equipaggiamento del Pirata Nero, caduto dalla nave. Supplicato dal giovane ragazzo, l'uomo accetta di portare Barbanera alle caverne. Sulla strada, il giovane ragazzo, che afferma di essere il mozzo Jack Loggins, dice che quando arrivò il Pellegrino, l'ultimo superstite della Gente dei cervi si unì al Popolo del pipistrello, nelle caverne di Gotham. Barbanera riflettè sulla possibilità di riscattare il ragazzo, ma l'uomo dai capelli neri lo dissuase, indicando le mani callose di Loggin e lo stato generale del suo abbigliamento. Nelle caverne, l'uomo barbuto nota i disegni che ha fatto molti anni prima. Nel frattempo, Loggins fa un resoconto dei pericoli che di lì a poco dovranno affrontare: il demone fischiante, il respiro del pipistrello, il ponte di ossa e il fiume della notte. Barbanera gli intima di tacere, ma lo straniero riesce a superare la prima trappola - un gruppo nascosto di uomini armati di dardi, che mirano tramite l'ecolocalizzazione. In poco tempo, arrivano alla seconda trappola: il respiro del pipistrello - metano derivato dalla decomposizione del guano di pipistrello. Lo straniero ordina agli altri due di limitare l'uso delle torce, ma uno dei due sfrega la scarpa su una pietra focaia, causando una scintilla che quasi uccide tutti e tre gli uomini. Nel frattempo, nel presente, Batman e Robin stanno investigando a Blüdhaven. Wonder Woman ha attivato il codice di Allerta nera per la Justice League - quando Batman giunge nel presente, succederà qualcosa di terribile. Red Robin narra di come l'attuale Batman ha trovato il mantello del Batman originale in una caverna, datandolo vecchio di anni col radiocarbonio. I fori presenti in un cappuccio corrispondono al casco di lavaggio del cervello del Comando D di Blüdhaven. Nel passato, Loggins viene messo alle strette e ammette di essere Jack Valor, nipote di John Valor, l'originale Pirata Nero. Valor gli mostra il costume del Pirata Nero, ma Barbanera arriva sulla scena e chiede ai due di cosa stiano parlando. Lo straniero, per salvarsi, finge di cadere nel fiume. I tre riescono a giungere sul Ponte di ossa, rimanendo sempre in silenzio. All'improvviso, vengono attaccati dai dardi del Popolo del pipistrello, e dall'altra parte del ponte appare il Pirata Nero. Barbanera prende la mira, ma manca il colpo e i due pirati duellano. Nel frattempo, il Primo Ufficiale, Hands, prende Loggins e attraversa il Ponte di ossa. Non appena il Pirata Nero sconfigge Barbanera, Hands urla: «Arrenditi o il ragazzo muore!». Tuttavia, dopo pochi secondi, due dei pirati muoiono colpiti dai dardi Miagani, lasciando in vita solo barbanera e Hands. Il Pirata Nero chiede ai due di ritirarsi. Jack Valor introduce il Pirata Nero all'ultimo sopravvissuto della Tribù Miagani. Essi lo riconoscono e lo lasciano entrare nella parte più sacra della loro caverna, che è sorvegliata da una statua del loro spirito guida, "Il Signore della notte e del sole nero", che dovrebbe proteggerli dal giorno che loro chiamano "Termine". Sulla parete posteriore della caverna è situato il mantello del Signore della notte – il mantello che Batman indossava quando è stato catapultato indietro nel tempo. Il Pirata Nero viene rapito dai ricordi. All'alba, il Pirata nero emerge dalla grotta con Jack Valor. Jack spiega che ha ereditato l'identità del "Pirata Nero" da suo nonno e non è certo di voler continuare a portare quel nome. Mentre inizia un'eclissi, il Pirata Nero da a Jack il mantello e lo manda a riferire alla famiglia Wayne di Gotham ciò che è successo quel giorno, aggiungendo, poco prima di scomparire: «Non smettere mai di combattere». Barbanera venne trovato impiccato due mesi dopo. Stando al suo diario, Jack ha portato avanti l'identità del Pirata Nero per molti anni, salvando vite, inclusa quella della donna che sarebbe poi diventata sua moglie. Si trasferirono a Philadelphia e Jack si lasciò il Pirata Nero alla spalle. Tuttavia, non visitò la famiglia Wayne se non molti anni dopo. Loro presero il diario e lo posero in una capsula, assieme alla promessa che non avrebbero mai riferito nulla ad alcuno. Nonostante avesse compiuto il proprio dovere, Jack sentì che un giorno sarebbe successo qualcosa di terribile a causa delle sue azioni. Alla fine del XIX secolo, un gruppo di criminali di Gotham provoca le ire del misterioso cavaliere incappucciato. Quindi, assoldano il più mortale pistolero nelle Americhe per difendersi: l'uomo noto come Jonah Hex. Cowboy Wayne Quando Jonah entra in città, gli si fa incontro l'uomo che lo ha ingaggiato, Vandal Savage, fiaccato da un cancro intestinale, che chiede a Hex di eliminare l'uomo che ha attaccato i suoi uomini, mentre Savage cerca di torturare una donna alla cui famiglia era stata affidata una scatola, marcata col simbolo del pipistrello, che loro devono mantenere sigillata fino a che il proprietario non si fosse presentato a reclamarla. Durante la lotta, l'uomo mascherato porta involontariamente la donna da Alan Wayne, mentre sta per suicidarsi a causa di una forte depressione; Alan e la donna si innamorano istantaneamente. Non appena la donna porta la scatola all'uomo mascherato – riconoscendolo grazie a una collana che l'uomo ha preso alla bisnonna della donna – lui la apre; Hex spara all'uomo e questo cade nell'oceano. Nel secolo successivo, Villa Wayne viene costruita dopo che la moglie di Wayne muore di parto, tenendo fede al desiderio della donna di onorare l'uomo pipistrello che li aveva salvati. L'albo si conclude con un uomo che giunge nella Gotham anni '30, ancora sanguinante a seguito del colpo di Hex. Bat detective Rinsavendo in un ospedale degli anni '30, Bruce incontra Marsha, una donna che vuole assoldarlo come detective per investigare sulla morte della sua amica Martha Wayne, fornendogli un abito anni '30 per poter continuare le sue investigazioni. Incontrando i genitori di Martha, Bruce scopre che, apparentemente, Thomas Wayne le era infedele e partecipava a varie orge, ma sospetta che non gli sia stata detta tutta la verità. Dopo essere entrato in possesso di un Batcostume da indossare durante la fase finale delle investigazioni – lo stesso costume indossato da Thomas Wayne molto tempo prima – Bruce insegue Marsha in un camposanto, dove scopre che la donna è un membro del Black Glove; la donna si è unita al clan dopo aver creduto che avrebbe avuto la giovinezza eterna se avesse sacrificato con un rituale l'uomo pipistrello, avendo selezionato l'amnesico Bruce Wayne come l'uomo perfetto per essere sacrificato. Nonostante la sua confusione e debolezza, Wayne sconfigge il Black Glove prima che la macchina del tempo di Carter Nichols lo riporti alla fine del tempo, lasciando il Guanto Nero senza un sacrificio. Bruce torna alla Torre di Guardia della Justice League of America come un Batman cibernetico. Ritorno come Batman Il Batman cibernetico è una commistione di Bruce Waune e l'"Architetto" infuso con le radiazioni della Sanzione Omega. Come risultato, l'intelligenza artificiale dell'architetto permette a Wayne di adattare le armi e la tuta in modo da combattere i membri della JLA – immobilizzandoli velocemente. Con la maggior parte dei membri della Lega impossibilitata a combattere, Tim Drake si barrica nella torre con Wayne e tenta di farlo ragionare. Wayne, nel subconscio, comincia a ricordare ogni aspetto della sua vita, incluso Drake, riconoscendolo come "Robin". Quando Drake lo informa degli eventi occorsi durante la sua assenza (Grayson è diventato Batman e Damian Wayne ha preso le vesti di Robin), Wayne gli chiede di smettere di forzarlo a ricordare, poiché questo fa parte del piano di Darkseid. Wonder Woman compare sulla scena e utilizza il suo lazo per contenere Bruce e lo obbliga a raccontare la verità sul piano di Darkseid. Bruce spiega che era a conoscenza del piano di Darkseid di colpirlo con la Sanzione Omega per mandarlo indietro nel tempo e la soluzione a tutto era dimenticare la propria esistenza. Ogni indizio lasciato per mantenere l'eredità di Batman era il suo "Piano B". Una volte che Wayne fosse tornato nel tempo presente e avesse sottomesso la Sanzione/Architetto evitando che distruggesse l'universo, avrebbe utilizzato ogni creazione fatta nel passato per ritrovare i ricordi dimenticati a forza. Mentre racconta tutto ciò, una voce chiede a Wayne di smettere, poiché sta «disturbando il padre». La voce è Sanzione, e il padre a cui si riferisce è Darkseid, proveniente dal mondo inferiore degli dei, mentre osserva le fasi finali del suo piano e una voce continua a ripetergli che qualcosa è sbagliato. Superman, Hal Jorda, Booster old e Rip Hunter ritornano dalla Fine del tempo per cercare la sfera del tempo di Hunter, rubata dall'Architetto/Bruce Wayne. Con l'aiuto di Superman, Bruce riesce a staccarsi dall'Architetto e lo imprigiona nella sfera. Il "Piano A" di Bruce era di rubare la sfera di Hunter per catturare la Sanzione in modo da poter attivare la sequenza di autodistruzione nel tempo presente – annullando la sua esistenza nel tempo e terminando il piano di Darkseid –, avendo notato che, attirandolo nel presente piuttosto che farlo arrivare alla fine del tempo, avrebbe trasformato una creatura che avrebbe distrutto l'esistenza in un nemico che i suoi amici e alleati avrebbero dovuto annientare. Il piano ha successo e Bruce cade in un profondo coma. mentre i membri della JLA puliscono il corpo di Bruce dall'energia Omega, Bruce ha visioni di se stesso, sanguinante e picchiato, seduto su una sedia mentre osserva che se suonasse la campanella, Alfred accorrerebbe a curarlo. Darkseid ricorre a Wayne un'ultima volta per compiere l'Anti Vita; a questa richiesta, Bruce risponde suonando la campanella, creando un riverbero che ricorda la nota che ha sconfitto Darkseid durante Crisi finale. Wayne si risveglia dal coma, pulito delle radiazioni Indossa il suo mantello e il cappuccio ancora una volta, osservando che il morbo di Gotham si è diffuso troppo. E, ancora una volta, c'è bisogno di Batman. ''Batman Incorporated'' in ]] Dopo il suo ritorno, Bruce Wayne annuncia pubblicamente alle testate giornalistiche di aver finanziato la crociata di Batman fin dall'inizio. Nonostante Bruce Wayne mantenga il mantello di Batman, lascia che sia Dick Grayson a essere il Cavaliere Oscuro di Gotham e fonda un gruppo per combattere le organizzazioni criminali a livello mondiale: la Batman Incorporated. L'idea che sta dietro l'organizzazione è dotare ogni stato del suo specifico Batman, finanziato da Bruce Wayne e il suo impero finanziario. ''Flashpoint'' Tentando di salvare la propria madre da Anti-Flash, Barry Allen altera inconsciamente la realtà e modifica la vita dei suoi amici, incluso Batman. In questo nuovo mondo, il piccolo Bruce Wayne venne ucciso da Joe Chill. La morte di Bruce lascia sconvolti i suoi genitori: Thomas Wayne diventa, quindi, Batman, mentre Martha diventa Joker. Tuttavia, Flash riesce a ripristinare la normalità, riportando Bruce alla sua vita reale. DCnU Il coinvolgimento di Bruce nella Batman Inc. si estende all'aiuto dato a David Zavimbe (Batwing) per avviare le operazioni nella Repubblica Democratica del Congo mentre investigano sull'omicidio di Dede Yeboah. Barbara Gordon, finalmente, guarisce dopo anni passati in sedia a rotelle e riprende i panni di Batgirl. Bruce Wayne ritorna a essere l'unico Batman e la memoria di Catwoman viene cancellata, per farle dimenticare l'identità segreta dell'Uomo pipistrello. La Corte dei Gufi Bruce ha un incontro con il candidato sindaco Lincoln March, ma vengono attaccati da un misterioso assassino che dice di essere l'Artiglio. Nonostante Bruce e March sopravvivano al tentato assassinio, l'Artiglio riesce a fuggire e Bruce nota una connessione tra il cattivo e la Corte dei Gufi, una società segreta che, presumibilmente, aveva regnato su Gotham City molti secoli prima. Investigando sull'Artiglio, Batman scopre una misteriosa stanza nascosta nella Vecchia Wayne Tower, che una volta era il "nido" dei Gufi. Tuttavia, l'edificio esplode mentre Batman è ancora all'interno. Sfuggito all'esplosione, Batman insegue l'Artiglio in un misterioso labirinto in cui ci sono immagini di Gotham durante la corsa all'oro e dettagli della storia di Gotham. Qui, viene accolto dalla Corte dei Gufi. Per otto giorni, l'Artiglio tortura Batman, che comincia a risolvere il mistero che gli si è presentato; capisce che la corte sta tentando di danneggiare lui e la sua presenza a Gotham. Batman giunge in una stanza piena di bare, ma non le apre, volendo prima risolvere il resto del mistero. Improvvisamente, l'Artiglio lo impala. Batman viene portato in una stanza piena di membri della Corte, che decidono di distruggerlo. l'Artiglio lo attacca, ma Batman rifiuta di ammettere la sconfitta, dicendo che l'Artiglio è solo un altro furfante per lui. Batman sconfigge l'Artiglio, ma decide di non uscciderlo; fugge dal labirinto e perde conoscenza. Batman viene risvegliato da Harper Row, che lui abbandona brutalmente. Ritornato alla Batcaverna, trova il cadavere dell'Artiglio, recuperato da Alfred e Nightwing per Batman, che decide di esaminarlo. Più tardi, Nightwing rivela che l'Artiglio è William Cobb, suo bisnonno e che lui stesso era destinato a diventare l'Artiglio, obiettivo interrotto dalla sua adozione. La Corte si riprende dall'attacco e decide di attivare una piccolo esercito di Artigli, radunato negli anni. Un gruppo di Artigli attacca Villa Wayne, ma Bruce riesce a sconfiggerne alcuni a causa del loro obsoleto stile di combattimento. Indossando una nuova tuta corazzata, Bruce si prepara a combattere gli Artigli, ma Alfred scopre i quaranta obiettivi della Corte e invia un messaggio radio di aiuto alla Batman Family e ai Birds of Prey. Dopo una corta battaglia, Batman sconfigge gli Artigli e parte verso l'Arkham Asylum per salvare Jeremiah Arkham da Maschera Nera. Sconfitto Maschera Nera, Batman tenta di salvare Lincoln March, ma è troppo tardi e March viene ferito mortalmente. In punto di morte, March da a Batman un pacchetto che renderà Gotham un posto migliore. Determinato, Batman decide di bruciare il covo della Corte dei Gufi. Infiltrato nel Powers Hotel, Batman interroga Maria Powers, sapendo che lei e suo marito sono membri della Corte. Alfred traccia il telefono cellulare di Maria e Batman deduce che la Corte si ritrova, ora, nella Harbor House, la casa in cui aveva investigato quando era giovane. Entrato nella casa, Batman scopre che i membri della Corte sono morti. Batman sospetta che la morte della Corte sia una messa in scena, poiché tutto il denaro della Corte è stato trasferito a un altro conto. Sospettando che la Corte sia stata tradita dall'interno, Batman si reca in un obitorio, dove trova un biglietto con scritto «''Vuoi seguirmi nella tana del Bianconiglio?». Batman si reca all'Istituto per l'infanzia di Willowwood, che un tempo ospitava bambini che soffrivano di disturbi mentali. Improvvisamente, viene catturato in una rete e Lincoln March esce dall'ombra. Batman deduce che Lincoln March non esiste ed è solo una pedina nella mani della corte. L'uomo che l'ha catturato dice di essere il traditore della Corte e ha assunto il siero dell'Artiglio per fuggire alla morte. March è a conoscenza della doppia vita di batman e rivela di essere Thomas Jr., il fratello di Bruce Wayne. Nonostante Bruce continui a credere di non avere fratelli, Thomas dice che è nato prematuro a causa di un incidente e i coniugi Wayne hanno deciso di nasconderlo al Willowwood per farlo guarire. Alla morte di Thomas e Martha, l'ospedale rimase senza fondi e gli inservienti cominciarono a trattare i bambini più crudelmente. Accusando Bruce di essere la causa della morte dei genitori, Thomas indossa una tuta corazzata e libera Batman, così da poterlo combattere ad armi pari. Dopo una lunga battaglia combattuta tra i cieli di Gotham, March viene intrappolato in un esplosione che avrebbe dovuto uccidere Bruce; non viene ritrovato alcun cadavere. Bruce ammette a Dick che, nonostante sia scettico che i suoi genitori gli abbiano nascosto la presenza di un fratello, senza il corpo di March e un test del DNA è impossibile verificare o confutare le affermazioni di March. Bruce dice che nonostante la Corte abbia tentato di distruggere tutto ciò in cui credeva, c'era una cosa che la Corte non avrebbe mai potuto rompere: la fiducia di Bruce nei suoi genitori. Bruce sa che nonostante la Corte sia stata fermata, tornerà in futuro. Morte della Family Batman si reca nel commissariato della GCPD, dove è avvenuto l'ultimo attacco di Joker. Precedentemente, aveva sconfitto il pagliaccio e lo aveva mandato in prigione, dove uno sconosciuto gli aveva rimosso chirurgicamente la faccia. Più tardi, nella Batcaverna, Batman analizza vari campioni del Venom di Joker per vedere se qualcuno combaciasse con le tracce trovate al commissariato. Molti aleati si offrono di aiutare Batman, ma lui declina ogni aiuto, affermando che qualsiasi cosa il Joker stia pianificando è tra lui e il pagliaccio. In quel momento, Joker appare in TV con un messaggio, affermando di star per uccidere il sindaco Hady. La GCPD manda rinforzi al municipio di Gotham per proteggere il sindaco, ma Joker avvelena tutte le guardie e i poliziotti, lasciando in vita solo Batman, il Commissario Gordon e il sindaco. Batman investiga sui componenti chimici utilizzati sui poliziotti e scopre la presenza di componenti addizionali non attivi: Aspirina, Clorina ed Etano; ''A. C. E.. Batman capisce che si tratta di un messaggio di Joker, che lo invita a tornare dove è cominciato tutto: la A.C.E. Chemicals. Qui, trova una persona con le vesti di Cappuccio Rosso. Batman sa perfettamente che lo straniero misterioso non è Joker, ma, improvvisamente, viene stordito da una mazza di legno gigante; cade in una vasca vuota, mentre lo straniero si rivela essere Harley Quinn. La vasca chimica comincia a riempirsi e Harley proclama che Joker sta pianificando qualcosa che nemmeno lei può comprendere. Indossando una maschera protettiva, Batman riesce ad aprirsi una via di fuga e a uscire dalla vasca, ma con la tuta gravemente danneggiata dalla corrosione. Tornato a casa, Batman invia un messaggio ai suoi alleati, avvisandoli che potrebbero essere i prossimi bersagli del Clown. A Villa Wayne Batman scopre una cassetta, in cui Joker rivela di aver rapito Alfred. Batman si reca da Gordon, che era la prossima vittima designata da Joker. Mentre l'Uomo pipistrello si trova lì, il Commissario comincia a sanguinare copiosamente. Portato Gordon in ospedale, Batman capisce che Joker sta ricostruendo i suoi precedenti crimini e si reca al bacino idrico di Gotham, il primo luogo in cui ha affrontato Joker nella sua forma attuale. Qui, il Clown intrappola il Cavaliere Oscuro, immobilizzandolo. Joker dice che l'amore di Batman per i suoi alleati lo ha reso debole e progetta di ucciderli tutti nelle successive 72 ore. Il Tenente Bullock e una squadra di agenti arriva alla riserva per abbattere Joker, ma questo fa attaccare i poliziotti con dei razzi. Batman riesce a liberarsi dalle catene, ma Joker lo infetta con il Venom; Joker, quindi, lo getta nel Gotham River. Più tardi, Batman si sveglia nella Batcaverna, salvato dalla Batman Family. Nightwing, Robin, Red RObin, Batgirl e Cappuccio Rosso vogliono sapere come ha fatto Joker a scoprire l'identità segreta di Batman. Batman racconta di un precedente scontro avuto con il pagliaccio in un dirigibile sopra la baia di Gotham. Durante la lotta, Joker cadde nella baia, ma, in qualche modo, riuscì a mettere una carta da gioco nella Batbarca. Nonostante ciò, Batman crede che non ci siano altri modi con cui Joker possa essere entrato nella Batcaverna. Comunque, Batman ha una nuova pista da seguire: Joker ha usato un telefono cellulare per dare ordini. Il cellulare rimane introvabile, ma la telecamera di fronte mostra Dylan McDyre fuori dal negozio in cui è stato acquistato il telefono. Batman irrompe nella casa di McDyre e lo interroga. L'uomo rivela che Joker ha minacciato le famiglie dello staff dell'Arkham Asylum per mantenere l'apparenza di normalità nell'istituto, mentre modifica le cose per preparare il suo piano contro Batman. Giunto al manicomio, Batman sconfige Mr. Freeze, lo Spaventapasseri e Clayface. Trova Joker in compagnia di Due Facce, l'Enigmista e il Pinguino, ma prima che possa sconfiggerli, Joker gli mostra un video in cui Robin, Cappuccio Rosso, Nightwing, Batgirl e Red Robin sono stati catturati. Joker ordina a Batman di sedersi sul suo trono, una sedia elettrica, per salvare le vite dei suoi amici; Batman si siede e riceve una forte scarica elettrica. Joker tiene una cena nei passaggi che portano alla Batcaverna. Vicino a Batman, i suoi alleati sono legati al tavolo, con la testa coperta da un cappuccio; Batman viene avvisato che un tentativo di fuga innescherebbe le pietre focaie e brucerebbe i suoi alleati coperti di benzina. Alfred, ipnotizzato dal gas di Joker, serve a tutti meno Batman una coppa contenente il proprio volto. Quando Joker minaccia di dare fuoco ai membri della Family, Batman si libera e fa scoppiare un incendio, ma usando un esplosivo e la conoscenza della caverna, apre con un'esplosione il soffitto della caverna, facendo entrare dell'acqua che riesce a domare l'incendio. Batman spinge Joker sull'orlo di un precipizio e afferma di conoscere l'identità segreta del pagliaccio, ma per evitare che il Cavaliere Oscuro lo dica, Joker si lancia nel dirupo. Batman trova il diario di Joker, in cui il pagliaccio ha scritto tutte le identità segrete dei membri della Family, ma scopre che è vuoto. Nel mentre, la Family è sotto l'effetto del gas di Joker e i membri si combattono a vicenda, prima di riuscire a sconfiggere l'effetto del gas. Più tardi, a Villa Wayne, Batman rivela ad Alfred che, dopo aver trovato la carta di Joker nella caverna si era recato all'Arkham Asylum come Bruce Wayne. Joker non lo riconobbe e Batman capì che al pagliaccio non importava chi si celasse dietro la maschera. Batman riceve le scuse della batfamily per non avergli creduto e mentre studia la composizione del gas di Joker scopre un isotopo inerme, il composto "Ha". Gothtopia Per motivi ignoti, Batman e i suoi alleati si trovarono in una realtà alternativa in cui Gotham City era diventata la città più sicura del pianeta, in cui il crimine non esisteva. La città era sotto la protezione di Batman e del suo partner/amante Catbird. Poison Ivy causò problemi in tutta la città, affermando che ci fosse qualcosa di sbagliato nella città, ma Batman e Catbird la fermarono. Più tardi, un uomo chiamato Clayton Parker si suicidò nonostante gli sforzi di Batman. Alla Batcaverna, Bruce investiga sul tasso di suicidi di Gotham, che si rivela essere il più alto di tutti gli Stati Uniti. Bruce scopre una spina di Ivy attaccata alla sua nuca e, analizzato il suo sangue, scopre una droga nel suo sistema sanguigno, ma rimane vittima di un agguato di Catbird, aiutata da Bluebelle e i Wings of Truth, Flying Fox, i Gothamite e Brightbat. Batman cerca di ragionare con loro, ma viene attaccato. Non volendo ferire i suoi alleati, Batman è obbligato a lasciare la lotta. In seguito, gli viene messa una camicia di forza e portato all'ospedale psichiatrico gestito da Jonathan Crane, che il Cavaliere Oscuro ritiene responsabile del mistero. Dopo aver passato parecchio tempo ad Arkham, Batman evade dalla sua cella e aiuta Poison Ivy a scappare. Batman investiga nel laboratorio di Crane e scopre che questi ha creato un nuovo tipo di tossina che da a chi la assume l'illusione di trovarsi in un mondo perfetto; scopre, inoltre, che lo scienziato vuole distribuire la tossina a Gotham. Sapendo che Ivy è naturalmente immune alle tossine, Batman utilizza il suo sangue per creare un antidoto. Quando stanno per lasciare Arkham, ma cadono in una trappola preparata dagli alleati di Batman, ormai sotto il controllo dello Spaventapasseri. Batman si rifiuta di combattere contro i propri amici e si fa catturare. Lo Spaventapasseri lo infetta con una tossina per il controllo mentale, ma il Cavaliere Oscuro, immune alla tossina grazie all'antidoto preparato in precedenza, finge di essere sotto il controllo dello scienziato per far fallire il suo piano. Crane rivela di voler spargere la tossina sulla costa orientale con dei dirigibili, quindi Batman mischia il suo agente decontaminante alla tossina dello Spaventapasseri. Tutti quelli che vengono infettati, vengono curati velocemente dall'antidoto e Batman porta Crane in prigione. Trinity War Nel luogo in cui rimangono le macerie della Torre di Guardia, Batman informa Superman e Wonder Woman che un nuovo superuomo è arrivato nel Kahndaq. Riformata una nuova Justice League con l'aiuto di Zatanna, Batman si reca nel Kahndaq e trova Superman che sta affrontando il nuovo metaumano, Shazam. Nel paese arriva anche la JLA originale e scoppia una rivalità tra le due leghe. Il Dottor Light cerca di fermare le ostilità, ma assorbe involontariamente la forza di Superman e attacca WOnder Woman. Pieno di rabbia, Superman gli vaporizza la testa grazie alla vista calorifica. Questo porta a una battaglia tra le due leghe. Superman interrompe la battaglia e chiede di essere arrestato per l'omicidio di Light. Viene portato nel complesso A.R.G.U.S. e messo in cella. Qui chiede a Batman informazioni sull'uomo che ha ucciso e il Cavaliere gli racconta del Dottor Light e della sua famiglia. Inoltre, gli dice che Cyborg e Martian Manhunter stanno compiendo un'autopsia sul cadavere per provare che la morte non è stata causata da Superman. Wonder Woman entra nella cella e racconta a Batman ciò che è successo a Pandora e il suo scrigno. Mentra esamina il corpo del Dottor Light, Zatanna afferma che non c'è alcun modo magico per conoscere se è stata causata dalla visione calorifica di Superman. Lo Straniero Fantasma dissuade Wonder Woman dal reclutare la Justice League Dark per trovare Pandora, avvisandola che se la squadra ha successo, ci sarà la morte di tutti. Il gruppo di Batman raggiunge Wonder Woman e la JLD alla Casa del mistero. Wonder Woman avverte gli altri che bisogna trovare Pandora per scoprire cosa è realmente il suo scrigno. Lo Straniero Fantasma rivela che lo scrigno non ha nulla a che fare con il comportamento di Superman; Wonder Woman decide di inseguire Pandora. Mentre Woman Woman si allontana con la JLD e Hawkman, Aquaman, Stargirl e Zatanna, Batman afferma che dovrebbero seguire tutti l'amazzone, ma lo Straniero Fantasma li persuade a parlare con il Dottor Light per avere delle risposte. Batman chiede allo Straniero Fantasma di essere portato nell'aldilà, per chiedere al Dottor Light cosa è realmente accaduto. Inizialmente, lo Straniero Fantasma rifiuta, ma dopo aver sentito della famiglia di Arthur Light, accetta la proposta di Batman e porta lui, Katana e Deadman con sé. Attraversate le "Fondamenta del Paradiso", arrivano in un luogo vicino al Paradiso, creato dalle credenze di un anima. Tuttavia, Batman finisce in un punto del Paradiso che lui stesso ha creato. Ricrea una Vigilia di Natale avuta da piccolo, immaginando come sarebbe stata se ci fossero stati i suoi genitori. Mentre lo Straniero Fantasma lo recupera, Deadman riesce a localizzare il Dottor Light. Questi ha creato un universo personale composto da luce ed è sospeso in un globo. Batman ordina a Katana di rompere il globo e liberare Dottor Light, permettendo allo Straniero Fantasma di resuscitarlo. Quando Batman lo interroga, il gruppo scopre che il Dottore non ricorda nulla della sua morte. Lo Straniero Fantasma gli dice che cercherà di liberarlo dall'aldilà, per potersi riconciliare con la sua famiglia. Insicuro sul successo dell'operazione, Dottor Light dona un pezzo della propria anima allo Straniero, sperando che questi possa portarlo alla famiglia Light se l'operazione dovesse fallire. Quando il gruppo sta per partire, appare Zauriel che congeda Batman, Katana e Deadman. Lo Straniero Fantasma riesce a riportare i tre alla House of Mistery, dove incontrano Catwoman, Trevor, Vibe e il nuovo Lanterna Verde. Lo Straniero scompare, dando a Batman e i suoi alleati un ultimo consiglio: trovare Madame Xanadu, poiché lei conosce la verità dietro lo scrigno e chi lo sta cercando. Un disturbo nel regno magico permette a Deadman di localizzare Xanadu, così Batman, insieme al gruppo di supereroi presenti nella House of Mistery, si reca a nel luogo in cui si trova Xanadu: il Tempio di Efesto. Qui, trovano Constantine e Zatanna, che hanno rubato lo scrigno di Pandora. Gli eroi trovano anche Madame Xanadu e il suo rapitore, il capo della Società Segreta. Mentre entrambe le Justice League convergono sul Tempio, lo scrigno infetta tutti i presenti con pensieri maligni, causando una battaglia. Batman prende lo scrigno, ma Superman lo attacca. Dopo alcuni momenti, lo scrigno entra in una fase dormiente. Atomica rivela di essere la traditrice che lavora per la Società Segreta e che ha infettato Superman con la Kriptonite, cosa che gli ha fatto attaccare il Dottor Light. Il capo della Società utilizza lo scrigno per aprire un portale verso un altro universo e il Sindacato del crimine entra nel mondo della JLA. Forever Evil Mentre il Sindacato del crimine imprigiona entrambe le Justice League nella Matrice Firestorm, Batman, Catwoman e un Cyborg ferito gravemente scappano attraverso il sistema fognario e si dirigono ai laboratori S.T.A.R.. Qui, trovano Silas Stone e Thomas Morrow. Mentre Batman e Catwoman spiegano la situazione, si scopre che il Sindacato del crimine ha conquistato il mondo e rivelato l'identità di Nightwing. Batman e Catwoman vanno alla Batcaverna per cercare delle armi che Batman ha preparato contro la JLA, sperano possano essere utilizzate contro il Sindacato del crimine. In seguito, entrano nell'edificio principale delle Wayne Enterprises, dove incontrano Lex Luthor, Bizzarro, Capitan Cold, Black Manta e Black Adam. Entrambi i membri vengono attaccati da Power Ring, membro del Sindacato del crimine, e dai suoi scagnozzi. Batman utilizza l'anello dei Sinestro Corps per combattere Power Ring, ma la carica dell'anello si esaurisce rapidamente e Power Ring distrugge l'anello. Batman, Catwoma e il gruppo di Luthor uniscono le forze per combattere e sconfiggere Blockbuster, Copperhead, Giganta e Shadow Thief. Luthor convince Deathstroke a unirsi a loro; mentre Sinestro, una volta ucciso Power Ring, si unisce al gruppo. Batman e il gruppo di Luthor si infiltrano nella ormai distrutta Torre di guardia della JLA, per confrontarsi con il Sindacato. Qui, trovano Nightwing attaccato a una macchina della morte, un dispositivo di contenimento costruito originariamente per contenere Doomsday. In quel momento, vengono attaccati dal Sindacato del Crimine. Batman e Luthor cercano di liberare Nightwing dalla macchina, mentre gli altri combattono il Sindacato; tuttavia, scoprono che la macchina è il detonatore di una bomba, che può essere fermata solo se il cuore di Nightwing si ferma. Dovendo decidere se salvare la vita di tutti o quella di Nightwing, Luthor, apparentemente, lo uccide e la bomba si ferma. Furioso, Batman attacca Luthor; tuttavia, il prigioniero del Sindacato si rivela essere Alexander Luthor, che ha il potere dei Mazahs. Personalità Batman, nella maggior parte delle sue incarnazioni, è un eroe oscuro e meditabondo, che persegue una vendetta personale contro il crimine e l'ingiustizia. Traumatizzato psicologicamente dalla morte dei genitori, Batman ha giurato di liberare Gotham dagli elementi criminali che hanno ucciso i coniugi Wayne. È estremamente pessimista e sospettoso, che spesso gli rendono difficile fidarsi di persone al di fuori di Alfred, i Robin e le Batgirl. Nonostante questo, Batman ha dato prova di un grande amore per l'unmanità, un principio instillatogli dai genitori. Suo padre, Thomas Wayne, era un affermato medico, mentre sua madre Martha guidava una crociata contro l'abuso minorile. Perciò, il giuramento di vendetta di Batman è rafforzato da un grande ideale di giustizia. Si astiene dall'uccidere i propri nemici, poiché crede che ucciderli non lo renderebbe diverso dai criminali che combatte. È anche un importante membro della Justice League e il fondatore degli Outsiders. Per proteggere la sua identità segreta, Batman ha costruito una falsa personalità da utilizzare come sua identità civile. Per il mondo intero, Bruce Wayne è un egocentrico, irresponsabile playboy e filantropo. Solo i suoi alleati più stretti sanno che questo comportamento è solo una finzione. Poteri e abilità C'è una moltitudine di supereroi senza superpoteri, ma, tra tutti, il personaggio di Batman si affida alla sua conoscenza scientifica, abilita di detective e prestanza atletica. Nei fumetti, Batman è considerato come uno dei migliori detective del mondo. Durante il primo arco narrativo della JLA di Grant Morrison, Superman descrive Batman come "l'uomo più pericoloso sulla Terra", capace di sconfiggere un gruppo di alieni tutto da solo per salvare i suoi amici imprigionati. È anche un maestro del camuffamento, che spesso utilizza per raccogliere informazioni, assumendo l'identità del noto gangster Matches Malone. Abilità *'Volontà indomabile': nonostante non abbia alcun potere sovrumano, Batman ha una "forza di volontà" estrema, quasi superumana. La sua forza di volontà è talmente forte da consentirgli di utilizzare un anello delle Lanterne Verdi. *'Intimidazione': è largamente noto che Batman ha l'abilità di instillare la paura negli altri; anche le persone che lo conoscono meglio sono intimidite da lui. La sua abilità di incutere timore negli avversari, lo fece entrare nel corpo delle Lanterne Gialle, sebbene fosse in grado di resistere al controllo dell'anello. *'Esperto investigatore': Batman è esperto nell'uso delle tecniche di interrogazione, servendosi di ogni mezzo, dall'applicazione della legge, fino alla tortura vera e propria. *'Picco delle abilità umane': attraverso un intenso allenamento, dieta specializzata e trattamenti biomedici, Batman rappresenta il massimo della prestanza fisica umana. Le sue capacità superano quelle di ogni atleta di livello olimpico che abbia mai gareggiato. La sua forza, velocità, resistenza, agilità e coordinazione sono l'apice del potenziale umano. Batman cominciò il condizionamento delle sue capacità fisiche e mentali all'età di 11 anni e iniziò l'allenamento fisico a 12; a 18 arrivò al pieno controllo del proprio corpo. Si astiene dal bere alcool, nonostante abbia presentato Bruce Wayne, il suo alter ego, come un alcolizzato borderline (ha creato questa illusione bevendo ginger ale fingendo fosse champagne). Il rifiuto di Batman a bere è strettamente legato al mantenimento della forma migliore del proprio corpo. Dai 15 anni, segue una dieta rigorosa per poter sviluppare il proprio corpo alla piena efficienza, abbinata al trattamento biomedico (utilizzando macchinari per stimolare la contrazione muscolare). **'Picco della forza umana': può rompere catene d'acciaio e manette, sopportare un soffitto che pesa più di lb (circa 453 kg) e piegare barre di metallo con le proprie mani. Una volta, diede un pugno ad un agente SWAT attraverso un muro di mattoni. Utilizza le proprie abilità così efficientemente che persino un quasi meta-umano come Deathstroke commentò che «colpisce più duramente che la maggior parte degli esseri con poteri sovrumani». **'Picco dei riflessi umani': i riflessi di Batman sono praticamente superumani. **'Picco della velocità umana': può correre a velocità comparabili a quelle degli atleti migliori. **'Picco della resistenza umana': la sua resistenza è comparabile a quella dei partecipanti al Decathlon Olimpico. È in grado di trattere il fiato per 3 minuti e 15 secondi. Può sopravvivere nel vuoto spaziale per 27 secondi esatti.JLA: Welcome to the Working Week **'Picco dell'agilità umana': la sua agilità è migliore di quella di un acrobata cinese e di un ginnasta olimpionico. Per muoversi tra i tetti, utilizza prevalentemente il Parkour, pratica che ha imparato in Francia. *'Acrobata esperto': ha un'ampia competenza di abilità ginniche e acrobatiche. *'Maestro artista marziale': Batman è uno dei migliori combattenti al mondo. Si è allenato negli USA in varie arti marziali per più di 10 anni, imparando 127 stili di arti marziali. La sua principale forma di combattimento è un insieme di Taekwondo, Judo, Muay thai, Kickboxing, Karate, Boxe, Jūjutsu e Ninjutsu. **'Maestro d'armi': attraverso l'allenamento marziale, è anche diventato un esperto di quasi tutti i tipi di armi. È un eccellente spadaccino come è evidente nelle battaglie con Ra's al Ghul ed ha sviluppato una grande maestria con le armi bianche grazie al Kobudō di Okinawa. Nonostante preferisca il combattimento senza armi, continua ad allenarsi nel maneggiare le armi bianche. **'Maestro di furtività': grazie al Ninjutsu, ha sviluppato una grande abilità furtiva, riuscendo ad entrare in luoghi ad alta sicurezza con facilità senza essere rilevato. **'Cecchino esperto': in parte dovuto all'allenamento nel Ninjutsu, Batman raramente manca il bersaglio, riuscendo ad andare a segno 9 volte su 10. *'Ampio intelletto': grazie al suo QI (stimato essere intorno a un valore di 190), Batman è un eccellente detective, stratega, scienziato e comandante; è considerato una delle migliori menti analitiche del pianeta. A causa della mancanza di superpoteri, spesso utilizza la pianificazione e l'astuzia per battere in astuzia i nemici, piuttosto che combatterli direttamente. **'Maestro detective': è considerato il detective migliore del mondo, capace di investigazioni forensi e ragionamento induttivo e deduttivo di altissimo livello. L'intuizione è uno degli strumenti più efficaci di Batman e una delle sue poche abilità innate. **'Poliglotta': è in grado di parlare spagnolo, francese, latino, tedesco, giapponese, inglese, russo, cantonese, mandarino e anche più. **'Escapologo': come escapologo, è considerato secondo solo a Mister Miracle. È stato visto riuscire uscire da una camicia di forza in meno di 52 secondi. **'Ottimo inseguitore': è stato addestrato dalle popolazioni africane—in particolare dalla tribù della Fratellanza dei dieci occhi—nelle tecniche di caccia. **'Maestro del camuffamento': ha acquisito un ottima capacità nel camuffamento a 23 anni; ha sviluppato molteplici alter ego che utilizza per infiltrarsi nelle associazioni o per muoversi liberamente in pubblico. **'Esperto meccanico e pilota': è in grado di pilotare qualsiasi veicolo e ha una grande conoscenza della meccanica basilare. Attrezzatura Equipaggiamento e la Batcintura nella serie animata The Batman]] *'Batcostume': il costume di Batman è composto da kevlar e una piccola percentuale di titanio; è antiproiettile e resistente alla maggior parte degli attacchi: esplosioni, traumi da impatti, cadute, ecc. È inoltre ignifuga e isolata termicamente. I guanti e gli stivali sono rinforzati per sopportare l'impatto di calci e pugni; i guanti sono anche dotati di lame metalliche retrattili sui fianchi. Il mantello è estremamente leggero e può essere usato per planare per lunghe distanze. Il cappuccio è comporto in piccola parte da piombo, per schermare il volto di Batman dall'identificazione tramite raggi-x; è dotato di una visione infrarossi e di sensori uditivi. Il cappuccio è anche dotato sistemi di sicurezza (gas irritante, scosse elettriche, ecc.) così come la batcintura. All'interno della maschera, è presente un sistema ricetrasmittente per le comunicazioni. *'Batcintura': Batman tiene la maggior parte del suo equipaggiamento nell'iconica batcintura gialla. Negli anni, ha portato esplosivi plastici, neurotossine, batarang, bombe fumogene, un kit per le impronte digitali, una pistola con rampino e un respiratore; per un periodo, Batman ha avuto nella cintura un anello di kriptonite datogli da Superman, nel caso l'Uomo d'acciaio avesse dovuto essere fermato con urgenza. Equipaggiamento precedente *Batteria d'energia delle Lanterne bianche. Veicoli *Batmobile *Batplano *Batnave *Batciclo *Bataliante Armi *Batarang di vari tipi *Esplosivi non letali *Palline con gas lacrimogeno o fumogene *Pistola rampino *Batgancio *Batartiglio *Distruttore di armi da fuoco *Mine stordenti *Una parte della tecnologia sviluppata da Mr. Freeze. Armi precedenti *Anello delle Lanterne bianche In altri media Serial televisivi Batman (serial cinematografico) Batman and Robin (serial cinematografico) Batman (serie televisiva) Film Film di Tim Burton Film di Joel Schumacher ;Batman Forever ;Batman & Robin Film di Cristopher Nolan ''The LEGO Movie Televisione Batman (serie animata) The Batman Batman: The Brave and the Bold Birds of Prey (serie televisiva) Batman of the Future Young Justice Beware the Batman Videogiochi Batman: Arkham Asylum Batman: Arkham City Batman: Arkham Origins Annotazioni *La storia delle origini di Batman che comprende l'omicidio di Thomas e Martha Wayne è stata rivista più volte. Originariamente, venne stabilito che il nome del rapinatore era Joe Chill e Bruce era a conoscenza della sua identità.Batman: Anno Due'' Ora zero cambiò lo scenario in modo che l'identità dell'assassino non venga mai svelata, fortificando simbolicamente il legame tra ogni criminale e l'uomo che ha ucciso i suoi genitori. Crisi infinita ribaltò nuovamente la storia, con Joe Chill autore dell'omicidio e arrestato la notte stessa, rendendo questa la versione attuale della nascita di Batman. Questa versione si è poi espansa con una storia che mostra Batman mentre fa impazzire Chill tramite una tortura mentale, facendogli perdere la testa, tanto da indurlo a suicidarsi con il proiettile destinato a Bruce da bambino. *In Detective Comics #27 (in cui avviene la prima apparizione del personaggio) a Batman non sembra importare di aver ucciso Alfred Stryker. L'uomo cade in una vasca d'acido e Batman afferma che era giusta fine per Stryker. *Nelle storie Pre-Crisi, Bruce Wayne è stato uno dei membri fondatori della Justice League of America Dopo Crisi sulle Terre infinite, il retcon stabilì come fondatori della JLA Aquaman, Black Canary, Flash, Lanterna Verde e Martian Manhunter. Batman viene mostrato disdegnare questo gruppo. Crisi infinita stravolge di nuovo la continuity, rendendo Batman di nuovo membro fondatore assieme a Superman e Wonder Woman. *Batman durante il matrimonio con Talia al Ghul ha avuto un figlio, Ibm al Xu'ffasch.Batman: Il figlio del demone Dennis O'Neil affermò che questo fatto venne eliminato dalla continuity durante Ora zero, poiché non si adattava bene al resto del mito. Crisi infinita riportò la maggior parte dell'evento nella continuity con la storia Batman e figlio, introducendo Damian Wayne e affermando che Batman era sotto l'effetto di droghe e, praticamente, venne stuprato. * Il film che Bruce e i genitori vedono prima dell'incontro con Joe Chill, generalmente, è Il marchio di Zorro (la versione esatta, comunque, varia a seconda dello scrittore). Questo è un passo importante nella creazione del personaggio, poiché Bob Kane affermò di essersi ispirato a quel film per creare il personaggio di Zorro. Ha anche affermato di aver preso spunto dai disegni di leonardo da Vinci sulle macchine volanti. Curiosità *Il compleanno di Bruce Wayne è il 19 febbraio. *Il 19 maggio 2014 è stato il 75º anniversario della prima apparizione di Batman. *Il nome che Batman utilizza in Internet è JohnDoe297. , Vedi scena *La rivista Forbes ha inserito Bruce Wayne all'ottava posizione della classifica de "I 15 personaggi immaginari più benestanti" e al 6º posto nel 2013. *Il patrimonio di Bruce Wayne è stato calcolato in 11.6 miliardi di $. *Il piatto preferito di Bruce Wayne è la zuppa Mulligatawny. Note Collegamenti esterni * * de:Batmanen:Batmanes:Batman Categoria:Eroi Categoria:Maschi Categoria:Membri della Justice League